MEMS microphones are used in electronic devices such as, for example, smart telephones, tablet computers, and laptop computers. Generally speaking, a MEMS microphone is an acoustic MEMS transducer that typically includes a membrane and a backplate with multiple perforations. Changes in air pressure created by sound waves cause the membrane to flex. The backplate remains substantially stationary, as air moves through its perforations. The movement of the membrane creates a change in the amount of capacitance between the membrane and the backplate. Voltage variations caused by the change in the capacitance provide an output that is related to the pressure of the sound waves. The output is often provided to an integrated circuit, for example, an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for additional processing. Often, a MEMS microphone is packaged in a housing that provides protection from damage, a desired acoustic environment, and electrical connections from the MEMS package to other components.